darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Sandwich lady
The sandwich lady. Sometimes dinner ladies turn nasty... |race = Human |map = No }} The Sandwich lady is a baker of Sandwiches and other baked goods found in the Ardougne Marketplace. She runs the Sandwich Lady Bakery, which is the only source of various unique food, such as Doughnuts. She is also a former random event, and plays a defendant role in the court case Sandwich lady vs the people. Random Event As a random event, she appeared and teleported players to her own café. She would offer you one of the following: * Baguette * Triangle sandwich * Square sandwich * Chocolate bar * Doughnut * Roll * Meat pie If the player chose the right item from her tray, he/she would receive that item and be allowed to teleport back to his/her previous location, and they would also receive a Random event gift. If the player chose the wrong item, the Sandwich lady would yell "Hey, that's not what I offered you! Thief! Thief! Thief!" and would knock the player out and teleport them somewhere else. Note: Shortly after the Sandwich lady's release, many players complained that they did not know what several of the items were and failed the event, causing them to be teleported to a far-off location. In response, Jagex added a link to a key showing all the items alongside their names. The key link is in the upper left corner of the sandwich tray box. The Sandwich lady teleported the player to one of these locations if he/she chose the wrong item or did not respond: * North entrance of Falador * South entrance of Falador * Ice Mountain * Varrock East bank * Near the Al Kharid Mine * Near Lumbridge general store * Lumbridge castle basement * North of Ardougne * White Knights' Castle * Karamja volcano * Wizard's Tower * Behind Lumbridge Castle * 1st floor of Varrock Church Gallery Sandwich lady food selection.png|Sandwich lady's food tray before she was removed as a random event. Sandwichlady restaurant2.png|The Sandwich lady's cafe. Sandwich lady2.png|The old Sandwich lady visiting a player. Sandwich lady food selection old.png|The old sandwich woman tray. The Kebab got replaced by the Doughnut on 25 February 2009. Sandwich lady food menu old.png|The old key showing players the items. Sandwich lady food menu.png|The updated key to the Sandwich lady random event. Trivia *The sandwich lady, including her appearance and temperament, was based on a lady who used to sell sandwiches at Jagex's office, suddenly interrupting work to sell sandwiches. *Originally, a player could be sent to the Wilderness for ignoring the event or making the wrong choice. This was changed to prevent players from losing coins and valuables. *She is one of the NPCs who may possibly be contacted by selecting "random" on the NPC Contact spell. *She used to appear anywhere to offer players a selection from her tray of sandwiches, instead of teleporting them to her café. *A daze effect was added when you are ‘baguetted’ by the Sandwich lady as of 9 November 2009. *This was the only random event that gave the player both the mysterious box and something else, but after the box was removed the event was still the only one to give additional items other than the random event gift. *It used to be possible for free to play players who ignored her to get teleported to a member's only area, however this was changed after the café update. References de:Imbiss-Dame Category:NPC Contact characters